Porque yo lo digo
by Lenore Pendragon
Summary: Ahmm.. este es un one-shot de SebastianXCiel, seeep es yaoi XD y tiene Lemmon! OwO, mi primer lemmon... xD ojala no sea tan malo


A ver, a ver, kuroshitsuji no es mio, nunca lo ah sido y como van las cosas nunca lo sera XD no pretendo ganar dinero ni nada de eso XD

Porque yo lo digo

Es todo por eso, ¿No Sebastian? Porque yo lo digo y no debes desobedecer a tu joven amo. No _puedes _desobedecerme.

Pero a veces duele, aunque no lo acepte. No tengo porque aceptarlo. No tengo porque rebajarme con una simple pieza de mi juego.

La partida pronto acabará, no falta mucho.

-Sebastian-te llamo-quiero algo dulce

-_Bocchan_, aun no es hora de la cena-otra vez me muestras tu estúpida sonrisa cínica-Espere unas horas más, por favor

Idiota. Tan solo deberías darme lo que pido. Al final, a cambio tendrás mi alma, ¿no? Tan siquiera déjame pedirte eso.

-Lo quiero ahora, Sebastian, es una orden-exijo de nuevo.

Te acercas al escritorio donde estoy trabajando, recargándote sobre él.

-_Yes, my lord-_De un momento a otro, tus labios están sobre los míos, robándome las palabras y el oxigeno. Poco a poco siento como el calor inunda mi rostro

Unos segundos después reacciono, empujándote.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?-exijo saber, pasando la manga de mi traje sobre mis labios

-Lo que me ordenó, _Bocchan-_sonríes, saliendo de la habitación-Usted me pidió algo dulce y yo se lo dí-añades, antes de cerrar la puerta.

¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Como si fueras a responderme… Como si tuviera el valor para preguntártelo…

¿Quién lo diría? ¡Yo, El gran Ciel Phantomhive, sorprendido y confundido! ¡Dudando por solo un beso!

No sabes cómo odio todas las veces que me has hecho sentir así. Porque no, no es la primera vez.

¿Realmente no te has dado cuenta?

¡Bah! ¡Como si me importara! Soy solo parte de tu entretenimiento ¿no, demonio? Un simple humano que quiere venganza. Diviértete, Sebastian, aprovecha el tiempo que queda. Porque todo está por terminar.

Sigo trabajando, sin darle más importancia al asunto. Han pasado algunas horas desde que saliste de la habitación. Mi estomago me indica que ya es hora de cenar, pero no has venido a avisarme.

Intento ignorar estos pensamientos, y continúo con mi trabajo.

¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Por fin escucho que tocas la puerta. Simulo estar entretenido con mi trabajo y te ignoro cuando entras.

-_Bocchan_, l-la cena y-ya esta l-lista-No eres tú quien habla.

-En un momento bajo, Maylene- Contesto fastidiado. El ama de llaves que conseguiste es algo inútil, ¿Sabías? Pero no solo ella. El cocinero y el jardinero también lo son. Respecto a Tanaka… De él no tengo nada que decir. No ayuda, pero tampoco causa más destrozos.

Después de unos minutos, dejo los papeles importantes, sobre la mesa y salgo de la habitación. Bajo las escaleras, y llego al comedor. La comida ya está servida. Me siento y comienzo a comer, pero tú no estás ahí.

-Maylene-la llamo-¿Dónde está Sebastian?

-¿N-No lo sabe u-usted, Bocchan?-la miro con fastidio

-Por algo te estoy preguntando ¿no lo crees?

-L-lo l-lamento, _Bocchan-_se disculpa torpemente-Sebastian-san me pidió que lo llamara para cenar y no lo eh visto desde entonces…

Termino de cenar en silencio, y regreso a trabajar unas horas más. Ya es media noche cuando me doy cuenta.

¿Con que no te vas a dignar a aparecer, eh?

Me dirijo a mi habitación, y una vez dentro, me quito el estúpido y molesto parche de mi ojo. Lo deposito en la cómoda, y me siento sobre la cama.

Lentamente abro mi ojo, donde tengo la marca del contrato.

-¡Sebastian!-te llamo. Esta vez no podrás desobedecerme, demonio.

Sin hacer ruido, abres la puerta de mi habitación y entras con pasos lentos, casi cuidadosos.

Evitas mirarme a los ojos, posando tu vista en mis labios.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste la hora que era, Sebastian?-pregunto, mostrando mi molestia en mi tono de voz

Pero tú no respondes.

Este silencio… ¡Di algo, maldita sea!

-¡Sebastian, responde!-exijo, casi gritando.

Entonces te dignas a verme a los ojos. Siento como tu mirada carmesí me desarma, como si pudieras ver todo lo que hay en mí.

-Porque si me encontraba a solas con usted, _Bocchan_, no podría controlarme-Tu vista sigue fija en mí, y estoy a punto de ceder contra ella.

-Como sea, ¿De qué hablas?-pregunto, levantándome de la cama

-Usted no lo entendería, _Bocchan_, es solo un niño-Te acercas al ropero, y sacas la muda de ropa que uso para dormir-. Son cosas de adultos

Lo lograste, me has hecho enfadar

-¡Vete al infierno!-grito, tomando cualquier cosa para aventártela

-De ahí salí, _Bocchan_-te acercas a mí, y sostienes mis manos, evitando que pueda moverme.

Me miras fijamente una vez más, y me besas.

Pero esta vez no te conformas con un simple beso. Puedo sentir como tu lengua entra en mi boca, jugando con la mía, tratando de saborear cada parte de ella.

Te separas solo cuando crees que comienzo a quedarme sin oxigeno.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto, intentando soltarme de nuevo.

-Usted quería saber, _Bocchan,_ por que le había estado evitando, ¿no?-Me empujas hacia atrás, dejándome caer sobre la cama-Aquí esta su respuesta.

¿Qué... qué estaba pasando?

Por un momento no pude reaccionar.

Sentí como tus manos me desvestían rápidamente, para pasear sobre mi piel.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Quítate de encima!-te empujo, pero no logro moverte-¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

-Yo se lo advertí, _Bocchan-_respondes, besándome de nuevo

-Hazte a un lado, es una orden-logre pensar claramente, y como pude, te lo ordené, intentando hacer que mi voz se escuchara segura

-_Yes, my lord-_te levantas, muy a tu pesar

-Ahora, explícame qué demonios te pasa-me siento en la cama, y abrocho de nuevo los botones de mi camisa, con una expresión molesta en mi rostro.

-Yo le quiero_, Bocchan-_sonríes-Quiero que usted sea todo mío. Quiero poder ser el único que lo toque. Tenerlo todo para mí, en cuerpo y alma.

Me quedo helado al escuchar tu respuesta. Puedes leer la duda en mi rostro, y te sientas a mi lado

Me tomas de la barbilla, y acercas de nuevo mi rostro al tuyo.

-¿Usted me quiere, _Bocchan_?-No puedo responderte. La sorpresa es tanta que apenas puedo creer lo que me dices.

Siento como un calor nuevo se instala dentro de mí, haciendo que mis mejillas se ruboricen.

No puedo creer que sea real lo que me dices. Es imposible que un demonio quiera a un humano.

-Deja de jugar conmigo, Sebastian-aparto tu mano de mi rostro, y me levanto de la cama, alejándome de ti.

-No estoy jugando,_ Bocchan_-me abrazas por la espalda, hablándome al oído-Ahora, respóndame, ¿Usted me quiere?

Como si no supieras ya la respuesta.

-Sebastian…-digo, apenas en un susurro.

De un momento a otro y sin saber cómo, ya me has vuelto a recostar sobre la cama. Mi ropa ya está lejos de mi cuerpo, al igual que la tuya, dejándome a tu merced.

Tus manos me recorren, haciendo que suelte débiles gemidos al tacto.

Cada parte de mi cuerpo es tocada por ti, reaccionando, disfrutando esa sensación, exigiendo más…

Tus dedos… se adentran en mí, preparándome para lo que sigue. Con la otra mano intentas distraerme, al igual que con tus labios…

Siento como tus dedos salen, pero me penetras con algo más… mucho más grande y grueso…

-¡Sácalo!-exijo-¡Me estas lastimando, idiota!-tu boca evita que diga más

-Nos pueden oír, _Bocchan_

Poco a poco me acostumbro a esa nueva sensación. Creo que…incluso llega a gustarme…

De pronto, comienzas a moverte, despacio, pero cada vez aumentas el ritmo, haciéndome delirar a causa de la sensación.

Cada embestida es más rápida que la anterior, más fuerte, acercándome al final.

Termino unos segundos antes que tú, manchando mi cuerpo y el tuyo. Casi de inmediato, siento como terminas también, llenándome de ti.

Poco a poco sales de mi cuerpo, recostándote a un lado.

-Sebastian…-susurró

Me abrazas a tu cuerpo, besándome una vez más

Entre tus brazos, me quedo dormido.

Ya es de mañana, y estas a mi lado. Me has despertado con un beso. Realmente, no puedo creer que esto sea verdad.

No creí encontrarte junto a mí por la mañana. Puede que anoche solo estuvieras jugando conmigo. Es muy probable que así sea. Pero, al menos por el tiempo que nos queda, déjame creer que de verdad me quieres.

Que me quieres tanto como yo eh llegado a quererte a ti, demonio.

_-Bocchan_, es hora del desayuno-dices, sonriéndome de manera indiferente, como si anoche no existiera, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Te levantas de la cama y te vistes en silencio.

Soy realmente un niño. Por fin es que capto la realidad. Por fin me doy cuenta que me engañaste

-Caí en tu trampa, Sebastian, anoche tan solo te divertías, ¿no?-mi voz se escucha molesta, cínica y un poco dolida al mismo tiempo. Me levanto de la cama, y Sebastian comienza a vestirme

-Ya le dije que no estoy jugando con esto, _Bocchan-_respondes, sin verme a los ojos-Sin embargo, lo de anoche no debió pasar

Lo sabía. Tú no podías enamorarte de un humano. Esas palabras son tan solo para consolarme

No digo nada más, y terminas de vestirme en silencio.

Te acercas a la puerta y la abres, pero la cierras de nuevo.

Rápidamente te acercas a mí, y me besas con tanto… ¿Amor? ¿Se le puede llamar amor a esto? Ya no es deseo, no es como cuando me besaste anoche, sin embargo…

-Es verdad _Bocchan,_ todo lo que le digo es verdad-tomas mi rostro entre tus manos y me obligas a verte-Anoche… no debí tocarlo, _Bocchan_, ahora me resultara más difícil tomar su alma

Después de todo, quería creerte, Sebastian, pero aun estaba la duda dentro de mí.

Saliste de la habitación, dejándome solo. Me senté sobre la cama unos momentos, reflexionando acerca de lo que había pasado.

Decidí darte el beneficio de la duda, darte la oportunidad de demostrar lo que sentías.

De cualquier forma, no nos quedaba mucho tiempo juntos, así que, ¿Por qué no?

Aprovecha esta oportunidad, Sebastian. Aprovéchala antes de que el juego se acabe.


End file.
